


Something Tangible

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, post canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be wrapping this up in the not too far future, whether definitively or ambiguously, I'm not sure yet. I've thought and thought about how to fix this up so that it isn't so many separate fics, but I can't think of a way without screwing up my posts for camelot_land for filled prompts. I've thought about starting on chapters from here, but the end product will be weird. I don't know if it really matters all that much, but it bugs me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something Tangible

**Author's Note:**

> I will be wrapping this up in the not too far future, whether definitively or ambiguously, I'm not sure yet. I've thought and thought about how to fix this up so that it isn't so many separate fics, but I can't think of a way without screwing up my posts for camelot_land for filled prompts. I've thought about starting on chapters from here, but the end product will be weird. I don't know if it really matters all that much, but it bugs me.

Merlin is nervous after Davies’ visit. Arthur can see it plainly in the way Merlin jumps at certain sounds and watches Arthur closely. Merlin tries to hide it, but the man is a very poor actor. For the hundredth time, Arthur wonders how Merlin ever hid his magic from him for so long. Arthur must have been dead blind.

“Merlin, if the man knows, he knows,” Arthur finally says one evening during dinner when Merlin does an especially poor job of trying to act normal.

Aithusa lets out a plaintive meow from her place on the ledge between kitchen and living area, as though agreeing with Arthur.

Merlin doesn’t even try to pretend he doesn’t know who Arthur’s referring to. He stares down at his plate.

“I mean, what’s he going to do?” Arthur shrugs. “Nothing. He can’t do anything. Now take a deep breath and let it go, will you? Because if you don’t, I will search Davies’ out and beat the fuck out of him, because I can’t stand to see you like this.”

Merlin gets up, walking around to stand in front of Arthur, who opens his arms to him as Merlin straddles Arthur’s lap, resting his face against Arthur’s neck.

“I feel like he’s a threat to you,” Merlin says. “I don’t know what his next move is going to be.”

Arthur runs his hands over Merlin’s back. “Then perhaps I will make the move for him.”

Arthur plans to corner Davies and force him to tell him what he wants from them. Before he can do anything, however, Davies shows up at the advanced class Arthur teaches, sitting in the shadowed corner, watching like some kind of dark bird of prey. Arthur stays focused, refusing to let the man rattle him, not even acknowledging Davies ‘ presence until the class is over and people are filing out.

“Are you going to sign up for my class?” Arthur asks, wiping the sweat from his face and neck with a towel. "If you've mastered beginners, there's intermediate.”

“I don't want to take your class, " Davies says. "I wanted to watch your moves again. Such an accomplished swordsman…however did you learn all that? You know moves that were practiced centuries ago.”

“My father,” Arthur says, muscles drawn tight as a bowstring. This is the moment. It hangs in the air like a pall. Arthur manages to hide his discomfort until Davies’ next words strike him in the gut.

“What am I supposed to think? One Arthur Pendragon, skilled in medieval sword play and jousting, shows up out of nowhere with the words and mannerisms of a medieval lord—weird in itself. He’s supposed to be the ex-boyfriend of _Merlin Emrys_ (that name having already piqued my interest), although Merlin has never spoken about Arthur before, even though we’ve had several conversations about relationships. Those not as well-versed as I in Arthurian legend might think it only odd coincidence. I do a little digging---this Arthur Pendragon has no social security number and no past that can be found. There’s only one thing to think at this point.”

The look Arthur gives Davies’ is murderous. “Nothing that would make any sense.”

“To the average person, perhaps,” Davies says. “But I’m not the average person. There’s something about my family you should know, Arthur. Something I think you’ll want to know.”

He stands, circling Arthur to stand boldly in front of him. “My sister is a therapist. Quite a good one. A couple of years ago I accidentally read some notes on a patient of hers. They intrigued me. This patient had constant nightmares about being the King of Camelot.”

Arthur’s blood pumps faster in his veins as ice cold sweat breaks out on the back of his neck.

“This man---he was also an accomplished sword fighter, although he’d never had a lesson. He dreamed of a life at court, of a wife, and a son. It tormented him that he was a tyrant who burned hundreds of people who were reported to use magic, many of them innocent. His guilt was eating him alive.”

Arthur’s eyes burn. He can’t hold back the question. “What happened to him?”

“I thought you’d like to know that,” Davies says, a satisfied smile spreading over his face. “I want something from you, Arthur.”

“You can’t have Merlin,” Arthur says.

“I’m not stupid enough to think Merlin would have me now,” Davies says.

“You want me to disappear.”

“Tempting. But that would hurt Merlin, and he’s my friend. Besides, you’re very interesting to me. No, Arthur. What I want is very tangible.”

Underlying Arthur’s curiosity is relief that Davies apparently doesn’t suspect Merlin’s magic. Yet, anyway.

“What?”

“I want Excalibur.”


End file.
